


Coils of Blue

by CovalentBondage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Pokephilia, Sex, bed, late night, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovalentBondage/pseuds/CovalentBondage
Summary: A Dragonair really loves her master, and she wants to show it.





	Coils of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Getting closer.
> 
> What happens next will shock you

It was nearly 3:30 in the morning, you were pulling another all-nighter for God knows what reason. You log off your computer and shut it down, then crawl into bed. Your body ached for some reason, but it was most likely just from lack of sleep. As you lay there, bundled comfortably in your blankets, you feel a cold, muscular length of body sidling up next to you. You reach down and touch it gently. It’s your Dragonair, happy it’s bedtime. She lays her head on your stomach, and you rub the base of her horn, around her soft, feathery head-wings, and the blue orb around her neck. She pushes into your hand affectionately, loving the feeling of her master’s touch. She moves her way up your body and plants gentle kisses all over your neck. You try to push her away before she gets too into something weird. She resists and gives you a cute, innocent look, though she was far from innocent. She worms her way up until her head is level with yours, then locks her scaly snake lips with your not-scaly human lips. While pushing intrusively into your mouth, she slides her long tongue into your mouth and down your throat. The two of you stay locked in the passionate kiss as Dragonair slowly wraps her body into a tight coil around yours, leaving you completely restrained. This was getting worrying. Once a Dragonair wraps itself around something, it’s not going anywhere. Therefore, you were completely at her mercy.  
Though of course, you didn’t mind. As opposed to the cold of the rest of her body, her kiss was surprisingly warm. When she feels she’s ready to go a bit further with you, she pulls her head away, bringing her tongue out of your mouth and back into her own. A long, gossamer string of saliva connects between the two of you, and she looks at you again with that deceptively innocent, seductive stare. The feeling of love seems to positively radiate from her. She nestles her head under yours and makes a soft, happy cooing noise. There’s a tugging feeling at your boxers, and the unmistakable icy cold of Dragonair’s tail orbs. A chill goes up your spine at the sudden touch and you shiver hard, but she either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. Her strong serpentine muscles ripple around your body as she maneuvers herself to get your boxers down as quickly as possible. When she gets them down just enough, your already rock-hard cock flops out and slaps part of her belly. Now that she has you exactly where she wants you, she quickly shoots her head down to your crotch amidst the many blue coils of snake body. It’s impossible to see what she’s doing, but you can feel her slightly warm breath against your cock as she sniffs your musk and gently boops you with her nose. A few drops of precum drip from your tip, which she happily laps up. But with every lick, your cock twitches, causing more pre to leak out. After a number of licks, she’s eventually had enough and decides to take it further. She takes your dick into her maw all the way to the hilt in one smooth, swift motion, forcing a little gasp from you. A few slightly louder moans escape your lips as she starts sucking hard, bobbing her head up and down trying to milk your sweet seed out of you. She makes more cute cooing noises every time she bottoms out and bumps her nose against your pelvis. Struggling now is not an option, since with every little movement just causes her to tighten around you harder, slightly restricting your breath flow. Her speed picks up quickly, and she’s now flinging bits of saliva around in a small area, as well as leaving little pools on your pelvis and thighs. This onslaught of pleasure is almost too much to handle and you can quickly feel an intense orgasm brewing deep in your loins. You start to twitch wildly in her mouth, when all of a sudden…  
…She stops. She just stopped what she was doing, lifts her head up, and rests it on her body. A crude, almost smug look creeps across her face as she gazes into your eyes.


End file.
